1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display card to be positioned upright, the purpose of which is to advertise a product or a service, and to include advertising material inserted in a pocket for distribution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Prior Art includes easels and stands for displaying products for sale in a manner to attract buyers.